bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Raj/Gallery - Male Friends
Raj and Leonard Corn11.jpg|Raj and Leonard. Soft28.png|Raj and Leonard working together. Gag12.jpg|Raj and Leonard. Mini5.jpg|How do you want to start? Pn45.png|Bust a move! Mini11.jpg|Working with Raj. Mini10.jpg|Leonard working on Raj's alien message project. A64.jpg|Finding Raj in his bed. Twv- Raj and Leonard.jpg|Weekend gaming marathon!! 11.03 TRI-5.jpg|Raj and Leonard. Gag11.jpg|Raj and Leonard. Zam5.png|Raj and Leonard working on the escape room clues. Soft29.png|Maybe we should call Howard and Leonard. fl14.png|At the comic book store. V17.png|Howard disses Sheldon. Crp42.png|Leonard asks Raj to add Penny to the comet paperwork. Crp43.png|Raj tells him how excited his boss was. Crp44.png|Leonard caves in and says that he'll talk to Penny. TSR-4.jpg|Raj wants a date for the wedding. gc6.png|Game play and Raj has no date. II8.png|Raj as Supreme Court Justice. II10.png|Guys laughing at the Sheldon impersonation. Neg1.jpg|Raj and Leonard working in the library. Neg11.jpg|Raj helping Leonard with the notations. Neg22.jpg|The library basement. Neg24.jpg|The dust gets to Leonard. Neg28.jpg|Checking the notations. Neg29.jpg|Raj finds some work done in Russia. Met10.jpg|Leonard wants to use his new laser. md23.jpg|Who wants to use a stupid old laser? md65.jpg|Leonard goes after Raj! Jt103.jpg|No, we wouldn't! De11.png|Raj and Leonard at the comic book store. Monster6.jpg|Raj giving up on women and life. Rost4.jpeg|Watching a fish gutting demo by Penny. Raj and Sheldon Psychic Vortex.jpg|Sheldon in his "world." Mate1.jpg|Raj prepared dinner for his new roommate. Mar3.jpg|Hulk sad! Gore2.jpg|Raj and Sheldon. BH2.png|You'd have to create a black hole. Wouldn't that destroy the earth? App4.jpg|Talking about the dark matter experiments taking place in a salt mine. Hs26.png|Waiting for tech support to call. Gore12.jpg|Sheldon invites Raj to see the new Spider-man movie with him. Mp16.png|Sheldon giving Raj relationship advice? Pirate Solution.jpg|Sheldon with Raj. For7.png|Raj is now working for Sheldon. For6.jpg|Raj taking Sheldon home. For3.jpg|Raj and Sheldon. 10.17 CC-19.jpg|Raj's financial boss. 10.22 TCR-12.jpg|Making croissants with Raj. 10.18 EHI-11.jpg|Sheldon is not happy with a dog across the hall. 10.18 EHI-4.jpg|Write down all your great ideas in my old bedroom like I did. App10.jpg|Testing themselves under the conditions found in a mine. A8.jpg|Cricket bet. Step50.jpg|R-P-S-L-S!! For2.jpg|Sheldon and Raj working together. Pirate3.jpg|Raj working "for" Sheldon. For1.png|Raj and Sheldon. Fuzzy19.jpg|Raj and Sheldon playing video games. Coat10.gif|Sheldon taunting Wil Wheaton. Liz1.jpg|They always end up with Spock. BH6.png|With this level and a high powered laser array... TSR-6.jpg|If this is Sheldon, call back on 1-800-SUCK-IT. TGAD-4.jpg|Leonard has funds to give away. ZB8.jpg|Sheldon reminded Raj of his cancelled wedding. NB34.jpg|Those guys are on a media blitz. TDDV-7.jpg|Getting the wives' photo. nobel29.jpg|Your behavior must reflect the highest standards. nobel30.jpg|Uh Raj, bagel down nobel32.jpg|Put it down. Raj and Stuart Val9.jpg|Planning a singles only Valentine's Day party. The Date Night Variable Raj and Stuart.jpg|Raj and Stuart. TGM-11.jpg|Stuart figures Raj's relationship will crash. TO19.png|Heading home for Bernadette's meat loaf, whether I'm invited or not. Raid8.jpg|Photo shoot! Scav5.jpg|Raj and Stuart at the comic book store. Raid14.jpg|Launching their dating profiles. gt38.png|Two women, huh? Raid7.jpg|Raj preparing Stuart for his dating profile photo. S6EP01 - Raj and Stuart at comic store.jpg|Raj and Stuart. fl43.png|Stuart paid to insult Raj. tub29.png|Stuart gasping coming up for air. 10.17 CC-8.jpg|Raj selling some collectibles. LR-31.jpg|The baby sitters. tub32.png|What are you doing here? 10.17 CC-3.jpg|Discussing the upcoming Comic Con. LR-21.jpg|Taking care of Halley's business. tub38.png|To Howard and Bernadette. Met11.jpg|Raj thinks that Stuart is being a bit crazy. tub48.png|Enjoying the tub. 10.17 CC-7.jpg|Raj selling some collectibles. tub50.png|Throwing out the trespassers. HW12.jpg|I'm the guy that helps them. LR-32.jpg|The baby sitters. HW30.jpg|I'm the guy that helps them. HW34.jpg|Raj was going to assemble the crib. CL63.png|Arguing about helping. CL67.png|Go team baby! bn92.png|Raj and Stuart waiting. LR-33.jpg|The baby sitters. LR-34.jpg|The baby sitters. bn40.png|I just want to record it for her. bn117.png|Looking in the nursery. bn120.png|That one. Hol9.jpg|Doubtfire and Poppins. Hll29.png|Poppins and Doubtfire. LR-21.jpg|Taking care of Halley's business. LR-31.jpg|The baby sitters. LR-32.jpg|The baby sitters. LR-33.jpg|The baby sitters. LR-34.jpg|The baby sitters. Met11.jpg|Raj thinks that Stuart is being a bit crazy. Raj and Bert OR5.jpg|Bert likes Amy. 10.21 TSA-8.jpg|Bert and Raj. Berts10.jpg|Talking about Bert's grant. aws164.png|Raj and Bert. aws169.png|Raj and Bert. md10.jpg|I could use the help of an astrophysicist. TSS-7.jpg|That seems like an unnecessary thing to say. TSS-8.jpg|If she dies, I’ll just tell you. Raj and Professor Lev15.png|Prof. Abbot had no significant research accomplishments. Colonel Williams Redo16.png|Does Howard Wolowitz live here? Raj and Oliver Sol13.jpg|Are you Rajesh Koothrappali? Sol14.jpg|I'm her husband. Sol24.jpg|Friends with Nell's husband. Raj and Tam Tam21.png|Found him. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Trivial Category:Raj